Fumo
by Mitsuki91
Summary: I pensieri di Severus Piton di fronte alla prospettiva di dover tornare ad Hogwarts come insegnante, prima e dopo la morte di Lily. Storia scritta per un contest.


_Nome autore (Nickname su EFP e sul Forum)__: Mitsuki91__  
Titolo della storia__: Fumo__  
Personaggi scelti__: Severus Piton__  
Casa di appartenenza__: Serpeverde__  
Avvertenze__: /__  
Note dell' autore/autrice__: probabilmente non otterrò il massimo nell'originalità, ma pace u.u o forse… Beh, dipende da come la vedi XD dopotutto io personalmente non ho mai letto le sensazioni di Piton di fronte alla prospettiva di tornare ad Hogwarts, anche se il tema del suo amore per Lily, ormai, è abusatissimo. Ma che ci vuoi fare, li amo troppo 3_

_In sostanza: aspetto con ansia il tuo giudizio e, piuttosto, spero di essermi spiegata bene nella flash D= è un argomento che secondo me necessitava di un maggiore spazio, ma pace, mi sono dovuta adattare =) Soprattutto spero che sia chiaro il cambiamento di pensiero di Severus: prima è ancora un giovane ragazzo innamorato e invidioso, rancoroso, che vive come un affronto personale il fatto che Lily non l'abbia scelto… Poi, di fronte alla morte, cambia prospettiva. Lily diventa solo un ricordo dolce e amaro, uno di quelli che lo tormenteranno per la vita, e acquisirà consapevolezza… Nel senso: non è colpa di James se l'ha persa, ma solo colpa sua e delle sue scelte sbagliate. Nonostante tutto, ci sono cose che nessuno potrà mai togliergli, e proprio fra queste cose vi sono i ricordi =)_

_(PS= la ragazzina tredicenne è Lily D= credevo si capisse, ma mi è stato detto di no… Quindi te lo dico qui D= perché con le parole sono al limite e non so come metterlo nel testo D=)_

* * *

**Fumo**

"Il Signore Oscure desidera che io diventi un insegnante, per starti vicino e spiarti."

"E allora avrà quello che vuole. Il professor Lumacorno deve giusto andare in pensione: prenderai il suo posto come insegnante di Pozioni."

"Pozioni?"

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio.

Silente sospirò.

"Non ti darò la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure."

"Credi forse che vacillerei? Dubiti della mia fedeltà? So che non è molto che ti ho promesso ogni cosa, ma il motivo… Lo sai meglio di me."

"Non dubito di te, Severus. Ma quel posto è maledetto: e, che tu ci creda o no, non voglio perderti in meno di un anno."

L'uomo guardò fuori dalla finestra. Pozioni non era la materia giusta per lui; a dirla tutta il pensiero stesso di tornare ad Hogwarts cozzava contro i suoi desideri più profondi.

Quel posto sapeva di Lily.

Il Lago non era che un memento che gli ricordava sempre come e quando l'aveva persa davvero. Nel parco c'erano i suoi baci con James, nelle aule il loro stare vicini e il loro crescere come coppia. Lui, invece, non c'era mai.

Tornare avrebbe significato guardare in faccia alla realtà: Lily non sarebbe mai stata sua; Lily non era mai stata sua in ogni caso.

E Pozioni, più di ogni altra cosa, gli avrebbe ricordato un legame che lei stessa aveva fatto di tutto per cancellare. Una passione di cui non rimaneva altro che fumo.

Severus strinse le labbra, continuando a guardare fuori dall'ufficio del preside.

_La sua salvezza era la sola cosa importante e lui era disposto a pagare qualsiasi prezzo._

"E sia."

* * *

Aveva promesso a Silente di continuare a proteggere Harry. L'avrebbe fatto, ma adesso aveva bisogno di tempo.

Tempo per soffrire.

Tempo per rimpiangere.

Tempo per leccarsi le ferite.

Perché Lily era morta e lui, nonostante tutto, non era riuscito a salvarla.

Quando era tornato al castello si era sentito di nuovo a casa. Aveva aperto il portone, percorso la scalinata di marmo, e improvvisamente non aveva più visto davanti agli occhi l'immagine di Lily e James insieme.

Su quelle scale stava una bambina dai capelli rossi e gli occhi lucidi dall'emozione.

L'arazzo che aveva appena superato era stato, un tempo, strappato da una ragazzina tredicenne che era inciampata.

Nella stanza dove era appena entrato faceva bella mostra di sé una macchia d'inchiostro che non era mai andata via del tutto. Lily aveva rovesciato la boccetta studiando per i G. U. F. O., preoccupandosi subito per il segno che sarebbe rimasto. Lui l'aveva presa in giro, per poi, però, chinarsi e aiutarla.

Anche adesso si era chinato, proprio di fronte alla macchia d'inchiostro.

Davanti al dolore della morte, aveva capito che non era solo l'invidia che lo legava ad Hogwarts; non solo il rancore di un amore perduto.

C'erano anche ricordi che erano suoi, suoi e di Lily, di loro soltanto. E, ora che ne era l'unico custode, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerli al sicuro.

_Dietro al fumo, ribolliva una pozione perfettamente riuscita._


End file.
